


You weren't sleeping...

by PureVoDkAx



Series: Ideas that escalated... [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Being Walked In On, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Masturbation, Other, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVoDkAx/pseuds/PureVoDkAx
Summary: You are having some fun by yourself and don't hear your friend Richard coming in. He likes what he finds, he takes it.(Do Not Read if you don't like the idea of someone sticking it in you before asking. Thank you. You have been informed/warned.)
Relationships: Gender Neutral!Reader x Richard Kruspe, Reader x Richard Kruspe
Series: Ideas that escalated... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	You weren't sleeping...

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are written in middle of text conversations, and might not be as smooth to read as normally. I try to edit them to be more 'story' like and not just random rambling, but I am lazy and so on.  
>  Enjoy :D
> 
> This one is very messy.

Imagine living in apartment building with Ramm boys, where there is basicly a big living room and kitchen and bathroom area but everyone has own rooms that are kinda small apartments. 

One day you are on your bed, on your knees, one hand stretched behind to move the dildo in and out, other under you to touch yourself. You are so concentrated on getting off to Richard, and the memory of him hugging you last night and how he smelled, that you don't hear the knocking at your front door.

Richard had assumed you're asleep, and walked in your apartment, hearing lewd noises from your bedroom. He sneaks there and sees you pleasing yourself. He feels his cock instantly get hard and he just has to stay few seconds longer to peek from the crack of the door, he is a gentleman so of course he should leave and give you your privacy.

Richards hand had found its way to his crotch and now squeezed it, eyes glued on you.  
"Oh fuck Reesssh..." he heard you mumble and quietly opened his belt and jeans, taking his cock out and stroking it. How could he leave now that he knew who you were dreaming of..?

"Ahhh.. Daddy please.." You had pressed your face into the matters and your words were barely audible, but Richard heard them. Something in him snapped as he heard those words and he bolted over to the bed, grabbing your hand and pulling the dildo away and replacing it with his cock. You were about to scream from the surprise but his hand covered your mouth and pulled you up against his clothed body. 

You pulled his hand off your mouth, "What the fuck!?" Soon it silenced your loud talking again.

"Shhh... It's just me baby... It's just daddy, he came to take care of you..." Richards mouth whispered lowly in your ear, and he started thrusting in to you in quick rhythm. 

"You can't just come here and..! You can't just come and fuck m-" He stopped you by pushing to fingers in your mouth, you gave up and sucked on them, realizing that your dream is coming true......


End file.
